


I hope you're not afraid of asking

by electricblueninja



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Rice brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is old but</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://i1220.photobucket.com/albums/dd460/ryeonggu8/heenimwook.gif">I'll always have a soft spot for the rice brothers</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://40.media.tumblr.com/5cb6368827b7f89f23c08ab53f09deed/tumblr_msizejzymb1qzaeexo1_500.jpg">Absolute dorks</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://49.media.tumblr.com/abfbdf4329558ad612f17008fd051171/tumblr_myiw1zg40W1qbsseyo1_250.gif">Cuddly fuckin' fluffballs</a>
</p></blockquote>





	I hope you're not afraid of asking

'Hyung?'

 

 

 

I rolled over to glare at the intruder, but it was just Wookie, looking frightened, and I can't glare at him properly even when I'm thoroughly pissed. Usually, I just sort of end up staring at him. Tonight, too, I just sort of ended up staring at him.

 

 

 

This meant that I was giving my tacit permission for him to come in, but Wookie's not very good at reading me. He hovered by the door, and it looked like he meant to continue doing so.

 

 

 

After a moment of his awkward hovering, I patted an empty space on the bed. ‘Come in, stupid.’

 

 

 

He came in and sat down. Stared at his hands for a while until I gave in poked him in the ribs and asked him what he wanted.

 

 

 

He sighed, and watched my hand fall back onto the blankets.

 

 

 

'I...are you alright, hyung?' he asked my hand quietly.

 

 

 

‘Oh…that.’

 

 

 

Did I mind? Not in the slightest. Saw that one coming. I was mainly surprised it took them so long. It was nice, for a while, but I was only with him – as much as we were ever 'together' – because he reminded me of Gengie. I had sort of known it wouldn't last. Typical Wookie, more cut up about it than me.

 

 

 

But he actually looked about ready to cry, so I forced a laugh and reached for his hand. 'I'm fine, Wookie. Are you?'

 

 

 

A little puff of air left his lips as he let out a breath he'd been holding and he furrowed his brow, like he wished he wasn't speaking.

 

 

 

'Was it you, hyung? Or did he...'

 

 

 

'I ended it, Wookie. It's fine. We're both fine. Still friends, even.'

 

 

 

Wookie assumes that people are lying when they try to justify themselves, because that's what he does. So I put it as simply as possible and left it at that, but my curiosity did get the better of me after he failed to show any response. 'Why?'

 

 

 

'Nonothing,' he mumbled, running his words together like melting chocolate as his cheeks heated up, and a thought caught on the corner of my mind.

 

 

 

'Oh lord, Wookie, don't tell me _you're_ into h – ' I began, but then, all of a sudden, he was kissing me.

 

 

 

Ryeowook was kissing me, his funny little soft mouth right against mine, his teeth pulling gently at my lower lip, his tongue pushing into my mouth. And I was kissing him back, dammit.

 

 

 

His left hand was pinning my wrist over my head while he used his right to brace himself against my chest, and then said right hand made its way into my sweats and I lost track of everything except up and down for a moment. A long, long moment that continued until he stopped.

 

 

 

Drew back about five inches from my face.

 

 

 

Went a little bit pale.

 

 

 

If his expression was anything to go by, I think he had just surprised himself more than me.

 

 

 

But then I heard my voice saying 'You’re into _me_?', and I guess I was pretty fucking surprised after all.

 

 

 

I don't think there is anything more awkward than being at half-mast when the person who owns the hand around your cock suddenly isn't sure whether to stop or go. My hips shifted themselves, ready and uncomfortable.

 

 

 

'I...don't...shouldn't...I just...yeah – ' Wookie said lamely, letting go of my arm and sitting up.

 

 

 

Haha—no. No way.

 

 

 

'Ryeowook,' I said.

 

 

 

No response.

 

 

 

'Kim Ryeowook.'

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

'Take off your shoes.'

 

 

 

Ryeowook is an extremely intelligent person.

 

 

 

But like many clever people, he has no self-confidence. He doesn't understand when he's the _cause_ of something. He doesn’t understand that sometimes, another person’s entire attention can end up on his small face.

 

 

 

'Take off your shoes,' I repeated, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as his mind connected the meaning to the words.

 

 

 

It took him about twenty seconds.

 

 

 

He proceeded to stare at me a little longer, comprehension and a stricken expression developing in tumultuous dark eyes. Then, as though dazed, he stood up and walked to the door, snapping the cheap lock shut.

 

 

 

He turned back and took off his shoes, placing them neatly side-by-side on the floor.

 

 

 

Slipped his singlet off over his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

 

 

 

Pulled off his jeans.

 

 

 

Like a marble statue, he stood stock still in the middle of the room for a moment or two, eyes clouded with thought.

 

 

 

It's always obvious when he's thinking. And it's impossible to tell what he's thinking.

 

 

 

Then, reaching some internal decision, he breathed out heavily and came to life again.

 

 

 

Came to the bed, slipping in beside me like a cat in the night.

 

 

 

I had rolled onto my side to watch him undress, and now he took my face in his hands and kissed me, softer yet more demanding than before, his hips pushed forward so his naked cock brushed against mine through rough cotton, and my hand crept around one of his tense ass cheeks to make sure the contact wasn't broken.

 

 

 

He began to move away, and I tightened my grip on his butt – _No way are you getting out of this, Wookie_ – but he had only drawn back so that he could slide his hand beneath my waistband again, his fingers brushing over the tip of my half-hard dick before sliding downwards, firm, slow, only about halfway so that his palm pressed against my tip. It was all deliberate and almost cruelly relaxed. He moved his palm with a slow friction that made my guts tighten.

 

 

 

I throbbed, moaned against his tongue in my mouth, and Ryeowook let go for long enough to push my sweats down my thighs before adjusting his grip.

 

 

 

The beauty of being jacked off by a man is that you're almost definitely going to enjoy it, and you also learn a whole lot about what the other guy likes while they’re at it.

 

 

 

Penises don't lie. They _can't_.

 

 

 

As Ryeowook's hand pulled me past the point where coherent thought ended (rock. hard.), I took him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the pillows, straddling him to lean over and open the top drawer of the bedside table.

 

 

 

He turned his head to follow the movements of my hands, sharp features smooth and expressionless, but I watched the flicker of disapproval in his eyes as the packet of condoms came into view and couldn't help but be amused by the change when I took out lubricant instead. I knew I was clean – I'd been vigilant about testing since that time Gengie accidentally ripped me and we were a little too drunk to care until we saw the blood in the morning – and Wookie...well, if Wookie is anything, he's the most careful person I know.

 

 

 

He twisted beneath me as I slammed the drawer shut, propping himself up on his arms and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder with an alluring little sigh. I struggled out of my pants and squirted copious amounts of lube onto my fingers. The room was cold but my cock didn't seem all that bothered, probably because of the way the muscles of Wookie's back tightened as I slid inside of him: one finger; two...

 

 

He dropped his head forward and rose very slightly, barely onto all fours, pushing back, relaxing his muscles around my fingers. I watched him breathe; drew out, and pushed back in. His breath caught in his throat, and his thighs tightened too as he rose higher onto all fours, muscles rippling under smooth skin that glowed in the light of the street lamps outside.

 

 

 

About ten seconds passed as he breathed into it, but it felt like centuries until I felt him relax and pulled out again, slicking my own cock with the surplus lube, warmed by the heat of his body.

 

 

 

He was properly on all fours now, and as he felt me shift my weight onto my knees he raised his arms to grip the headboard. The movement of his shoulders caused ripples down the long contours of his back, and without so much as consulting me, my fingertips ran up his sides, sliding around his torso to rest on his chest, pulling him towards me as I pushed inside of him, once, hard, bracing him against the impact. He made a small sound of surprise, and I felt his sharp exhalation dance hotly across my fingers. 'Ugh,' he said—romantic, I know—and I ran one hand down his stomach to curl my fingers around his cock, teasing him with the distraction until his ass relaxed enough for me to move again. It's not a tasteful analogy, but shoving your cock up another guy is kind of like knife fighting. If you do it right the first time, it's in. The gig, as they say, is up. You win.

 

 

 

But his arms started to shake as he hardened under my ministrations, which are expert, if I do say so myself, and I decided that the whole business would be more comfortable for everyone concerned if we underwent a slight rearrangement – namely him on my lap.

 

 

 

I buried myself in him with enough force to pull him off balance and dragged him back against my chest. His hole tightened around me almost painfully for a moment, followed by a low growl that told me the rearrangement had been a very good idea, his prostate suddenly vulnerable to every jerk of my hips. I could feel every movement echoed in the muscles of his legs, splayed on either side of mine and gripping harder to assist me in fucking him as deep as I could. Sweat slicked my chest and the solid warmth of his back, and his cock pulsed in my hand as I jerked him off to an unsteady rhythm.

 

 

 

He groaned my name at some point, and I covered his mouth with my free hand.

 

 

 

The dorm walls are thin.

 

 

 

'Bite down,' I whispered into his ear. 'Don't make a sound,' but he went one better and took three of my fingers into his mouth.

 

 

 

The slick wet heat of his tongue drove me to sink my teeth into the soft skin of his neck to keep from crying out. A long hard suck had me trying so hard not to moan that I thought I might be tasting his blood. It was then that he came into my hand and onto the sheets, his muscles tensing so suddenly and violently as he collapsed against me that I came inside of him two hard, shallow thrusts later.

 

 

 

He let go of my fingers as his head fell back against my shoulder.

 

 

 

His hair was soft against my skin.

 

 

 

I kissed his throat.

 

 

 

I had never felt anything more strangely beautiful and fragile than the sensation of his breath as it filled his expansive, well-trained singer's lungs, and then left them as he heaved the world's deepest sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but
> 
>  
> 
> [I'll always have a soft spot for the rice brothers](http://i1220.photobucket.com/albums/dd460/ryeonggu8/heenimwook.gif)
> 
> [Absolute dorks](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5cb6368827b7f89f23c08ab53f09deed/tumblr_msizejzymb1qzaeexo1_500.jpg)
> 
> [Cuddly fuckin' fluffballs](http://49.media.tumblr.com/abfbdf4329558ad612f17008fd051171/tumblr_myiw1zg40W1qbsseyo1_250.gif)


End file.
